Meaning
by DarkMike 15
Summary: High School, a time of change. With thier KND days far behind them, our old frineds of sector V are having to adjust to a harsh world, and when two of them share a kiss on the dance floor, drunken or otherwise, trouble emerges in all forms... 2x5 some 3x4
1. Part I

**Hey peeps, DarkMike here again with my third attempt at a multi-chapter fic. This won't be that long; probably only 8 or 9 chapters.**

**We all know what fluff is; a fic based on the romance a particular and popular pairing. Scientifically speaking, fluff is a species of plot bunny, originating from the Amygdala; the control center of your emotions. There are many kinds of fluff, the most common being pink fluff; mushy-gooshy cutesy-wutesy lovey-dovey romance. There is no problem with pink fluff, I think everyone needs some cliché romance every now and then; it helps keep faith in the human race. And whereas this is a fluff fic, it is governed by the less common, but not non-existent, black fluff. Dark, real-world romance. To those now put off and about to click the back button, I challenge you to give the black fluff a chance. This does contain swearing and teen themes such as drinking, drugs, sex etc. thus the T rating, I figured I should just put up a warning.**

**And that's why they call me Dark**Mike**. ^^ (Well technically I called myself that, but you get the point)**

**(Disclaimer: Wow, would you look at that! I DON'T own KND! Go figure, huh?)**

**Part I**

**Kids Next Door Archives**

**Welcome**

**Username: **Numbuh 1440

**Password: ***********

**Processing….**

**Access Granted**

**Select Sector:**

**A:**** Information**

**B:**** Operative Records**

**C:**** Mission Records**

**D:**** System Log**

**Enter Choice: **Yipper_009832455674583921

**Processing….**

**Password Accepted:**** Sooper-Secret File Data Base Accessed**

**Select File:**

**LDA635472681673273654**

**KKIJD7834628356824658**

**OPDE88393475474937394**

**WDF234258734857356835**

**ASDB91283491748164816**

**JBD238423486283648236**

**MURICE83247283562865**

**GKND23974823658265826**

**GKND81248136482364284**

**GKND12308989237574832**

**UNO019837437437547354**

**AHSDGF949234728347824**

**QSDW16456746876794523**

**UDHFV8243573824578347**

**AFTERSECV257823475378**

**HSDJFH234592345947587**

**UDMNSL239878658437823**

**SILKJ09349758234624556**

**Next Page ****Jump to page:****__**

**Enter Selection:**AFTERSECV257823475378

**Processing….**

**File AFTERSECV257823475378 Accessed**

**Loading Dump Files….**

**Images_**

**Sound_**

**Text_**

**Author_**

**Initializing…..**

**Now Loading…**

**Kids Next Door Reconnaissance Footage:**

**257823475378**

**Security Code: T**

**Running Footage…..**

_I got a feeling… Whoo Hoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night..._

_._

**Stabilizing Feed….**

"C'mon Hoags, pick up the pace!"

"Can it, Kyle! I'll be down in a seco..."

**Stabilizing Feed….**

"Abby! The party's started already!"

"Would ya hold it, Kevin? Abby'll be ready just as soon as..."

**Feed Stable**

Hoagie glanced at himself in the mirror one last time as she sprinted for the door. Blue shirt, dark jeans, sneakers, black jacket, goggles hanging around his neck; it would have to do, Kyle was waiting and…

The sound of his best friend's car horn erupted through his bedroom window again.

"Hoagie, will you hurry up!" his mother's voice called from downstairs, "If that hyperactive chimp hoots again, I'll make sure his father regrets getting him a car, the regret I've had since the moment he got it!"

Hoagie laughed and bounded down the stairs. Mrs. Gilligan was waiting in the entrance hall as he made a bee line for the door.

"You'll be home by?" she asked.

"4," Hoagie grinned.

"12," she corrected him, "any later and you won't be able to get into the house…"

"In such case I'll crash at Kyle's," he smiled planting a kiss on his mother's cheek.

A horn sounded from outside again and Hoagie opened the door. Mrs. Gilligan's face twisted in irritation.

"Y'know, if you got me a car, this obvious pain would be non-existent," Hoagie said shrugging on his way out.

"Just go before I break out the baseball bat," the woman sighed.

Hoagie Gilligan, age 16, laughed as he shut the door behind him. He began to walk across the lawn towards the car parked on the curb when he froze. Shoving his hand in his jean pocket he let out a sigh of relief as it met soft leather. Squeezing the worn aviator cap he took with him everywhere he continued. Kyle Streusel, Hoagie's best friend since eighth grade, sat in the old banged up convertible his dad had gotten him for his 16th birthday. He was air-drumming to a song blasting form the car's stereo. The song faded away as a new one started. Hearing the songs opening, he spun his head to look at Hoagie, who also hearing the opening sprinted for the car.

"I got a feeling!" Kyle shouted with the song, his green eyes flashing from behind strands of his ash-blond hair.

"Whoo Hoo," Hoagie sung dramatically as he jumped over the door an into the car's passenger seat.

"That tonight's gonna be a good night," they sang in unison, "That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night!"

The two packed out laughing as they pulled away from the curb and sped down the street.

"So Kyle my main man," Hoagie said, the song continuing in the background, "Are we ready for the biggest party of the year?"

"I would definitely think so my comrade," Kyle said trying to sound intelligent, "we have spent many a night at various other shin-digs preparing ourselves for this illustrious event."

"You mean getting shit-faced at any party we could find so that we wouldn't puke on our shoes at this one?"

"You freakin' know it," Kyle laughed, "and you know I think I'm really getting somewhere with Fanny."

Hoagie laughed.

"I'm serious man…"

"Dude, of all of the chicks you could have possibly chosen to obsess over, why Fanny-Pants?" Hoagie asked shaking his head.

"I believe there's a wonderful loving person underneath that boy-hating and rather scary outer casing…" Kyle said defensively.

"And the fact that you saw in a bikini at the beach that once has nothing to do with this?"

"Dude," Kyle said in a dreamy voice, "it was beautiful."

Hoagie looked at his friend's dazed expression and laughed again.

"Didn't she see you gawking?"

"Her friend did," Kyle shrugged, "Tried to tell her that I was."

"And?"

"Deny everything, my friend," Kyle smirked, "You live longer."

Hoagie laughed.

"'Sides, its better than crushing on a girl who is one; completely in the friend zone, scratch that, **best** friend zone, two; **way** outta my league and three; for the sprinkles on top, dating **the** Kevin Johnson; captain of the basketball team and president of student body, not to mention he's a senior…"

"Okay, okay," Hoagie said punching him in the side, "I get it."

The car swerved causing an oncoming station wagon to blare its horn. Kyle regained control of the vehicle and gave Hoagie a death glare. The brown-haired teen grinned cockily and Kyle couldn't help but to do the same.

"You're lucky you're my best friend," he said, "or otherwise you'd be street pizza at this very moment."

"Man you couldn't throw me out a car if you wanted to," Hoagie chuckled, "You're too much of a nice guy."

There was a moment of silence as Kyle maneuvered across a busy intersection.

"And I'm not crushing on her," Hoagie said staring straight ahead.

"D.e.n.i.a.l: **D**on't **e**ven **n**otice **I** **a**m **l**ying."

"Shut up."

They pulled up outside a large modern house just as a dark skinned girl their age appeared through the front door. She was wearing a simple grey blouse, jeans and sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into a pony with a few curly strands hanging around her face. A pair of black sunglasses could be seen peaking from her jean pocket. Hoagie stared; she looked stunning.

"Ms. Lincoln!" Kyle called out standing on his seat, "we understand you are attending an event most viscous tonight, may we escort you?"

"That's virtuous, retard," Hoagie groaned, "Ignore him, Abs, he's been dinking Red Bull again."

Abby Lincoln laughed at her two friends and shook her head.

"Hey guys," she called back, "where Abby'd love to join her two best guy friends in the Kylemobile but…"

She was stopped by a muscular arm wrapping round her waist.

"She's got me," Kevin Johnson smiled coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

Hoagie looked away immediately. He was taller than her

"Mr. President!" Kyle called, "You're coming to the party?"

"What? I can't have some fun?" Kevin laughed.

Hoagie was silent and facing forward.

"'So long as you don't get wasted and puke on your GF there," Kyle said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Kevin laughed again, "Thanks for the concern Kyle."

"We'll see you guys there," Abby said turning to face her boyfriend. They kissed softly and she giggled.

"Suite yourself," Kyle shrugged sitting down again, "we'll see you there, don't take **too** long now."

Abby laughed mischievously as he hit the gas and the car lurched forward.

"Bye Hoagie!" Abby called sarcastically.

Hoagie waved as they sped away. Kyle looked over at him as they turned onto the freeway. Hoagie felt his glare.

"Shut up," he said without looking at him.

"Nope," Kyle said, "not crushing at all."

"Go to hell."

"Hey," Kyle laughed, "I go to church, unlike you, you atheist bastard."

"Fuck off."

Kyle burst out laughing.

"So what's our strat' for tonight?" he asked.

"Same as usual," Hoagie sighed, "Get wasted and hope we don't do something we regret."

"Sound like famous last words to me."

"Just drive."

They turned into Newbank, the richest neighborhood in town.

"Jesus," Hoagie said, "I can't even look at these houses without my wallet hurting."

"That is why Kerry Sanderson is having a party and not us," Kyle chuckled, "I'm suddenly very happy she's a neglected rich bitch who spites her parents enough to have a huge ass party and wreck the house while they're out of town."

"Damn right," Hoagie said as they fist pounded.

As they drove through the maze of ridiculously priced homes a distant pounding could be heard. They turned into a street Hoagie was sure they'd already been down.

"D'you have any idea where you're going?" he asked.

"Nope," Kyle said in calm tone, "Just following the base man, following the base…"

He turned down another street and the pounding grew louder. He grinned proudly at his friend, flashing his brace-fixed teeth. Hoagie laughed. After a few more minutes of driving in semi-circles they came across a street lined with cars on either side.

"Must be the place," Kyle said grinning.

He pulled over onto the nearest curb and parked the car. At the flick of a switch and the car's roof began to slowly raise form the rear of the car. The two guts climbed out of the car.

"Aint you gonna lock?" Hoagie asked as they started making their way up the street.

"In Newbank? Nah," Kyle said, "Every house has its own small army of security guards; there hasn't been a robbery in this neighborhood in months."

"What makes you sure that any security guard would give a crap about that piece of shit?"

"Reputation my dear Watson; this is called the safest 'hood in the state and a robbery is a robbery, it's not gonna happen."

They laughed as they followed the trail of parked cars. Then the house came into view. Hoagie stopped dead; this place made the other buildings in the area look like monopoly houses. Not even monopoly hotels, freakin' houses. It was a palace, with a least five floors and a balcony on each. Music poured from every window, door and opening. A chair burst through one of the upper storey windows. Hoagie and Kyle fist pounded again as they stared in awe at the colossal structure.

"20 bucks says Ricky Benova threw that chair," Hoagie grinned.

"Meathead," Kyle laughed.

They joined the stream of kids making their way into the house, Kyle already flirting with someone.

"I have a car…" he was saying.

The young blond actually seemed interested as they walked in together. Hoagie shook his head and chuckled. He passed through the doorway and the outside world seemed to disappear; the entrance hall by itself seemed bigger than his entire house. Groups of teens were scattered throughout the room, chatting and greeting those just arriving.

"The Hoagster!" someone shouted from behind him.

Jason Chan, a tall, lanky Asian kid a year older than him appeared from one of the many doors leading out of the room. He jogged up to Hoagie and they fist pounded.

"You made it man!" Jason said cheerfully, his breath stank of beer.

"Hey Chan," Hoagie said, "How many you had already?"

"Six, seven maybe twenty-five," he said with a chuckle, "But don't worry, you'll be joining me shortly."

"Damn right," Hoagie laughed, "Where can a dude find somethin' to drink in this place?"

"Just about any room," Jason said patting him on the shoulder, "This party is everywhere."

Hoagie made his way into what he figured was the dining room. Well, whatever it was before, it was a club now. The huge room had been fitted with sickest lights Hoagie had ever seen. A set of turntables sat against the back wall with music pounding from the huge amps on either side. There were people packed onto the floor; dancing grinding, making out. Hoagie fought his way through the crowd to the bar on the far side of the room. The bartender was a guy in his twenties, he smiled as Hoagie approached.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Anything with vodka."

He pulled out a Smirnoff Spin from the cooler at his feet and placed it on the counter.

"Better start small man," he said, "this is gonna be a long night."

Hoagie grabbed the drink and cracked it open, "I know."

He downed it and, placing the empty bottle on the counter, he joined the dance floor. He was grabbed instantly by Gracy Pickler, who began to slide herself up and down his body. An hour later he stumbled back into the entrance hall to see Kyle coming down a set of stairs. His hair was messed up and his shirt on backwards.

"And?" he asked.

"Second," he sighed, "she got cold feet."

"A pity, she was cute."

"Yeah."

The two stood in silence as they mourned the loss.

"So what's happening upstairs?" Hoagie asked.

"Much more mellow," Kyle said correcting his shirt, "the stoners have the lounge area, and every bedroom is taken if you know what I mean, but the deck is chilled; some slower music and a bar."

"Well I've had my share of bump 'n grind for a while, wanna head up there?"

"Why not," Kyle shrugged, "I think I saw Abby up there."

"And Kevin?"

"Didn't see him."

Kyle pulled his shirt back over his head to see Hoagie halfway up the stairs already. Laughing he sprinted after him.

"Not crushing at all!" he called.

"Fuck off!"

They came out onto the deck to find it relatively empty compared to the other rooms of the house. A few couches were spread out along with some dividers. They made their way to the bar and grabbed a drink each.

"Hey there she is," Kyle said pointing to a couch off to one side, "who's that with her?"

Hoagie turned to see a young girl their age sitting beside Abby, chatting and laughing. She whore a green tank top and black tights with sneakers. Her black, lower-back length hair fell loosely across her pretty, Asian features.

"Kuki Sanban," Hoagie smiled in disbelief.

"Who?" Kyle asked but Hoagie was already halfway between where they had been standing and the two girls.

"Stop doing that!" he called as he rushed after him.

Kuki looked up as Hoagie approached. Her face lit up with a beautiful smile. Her violet eyes still twinkled just as they did the last time he saw her.

"My God," she said standing up, "Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Junior?"

"Kuki freakin' Sanban!" he said as they embraced, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm back!" she smiled as he held her.

"You mean…"

"Yup, my dad retired and asked if we wanted to move back."

"Just in time for High School," Hoagie laughed, "you have some timing."

Kuki laughed as well, taking the Bacardi from his hand, "Well you seem prepared."

"A lot happens in three years, Kooks."

"Don't worry," she said with a mischievous grin, "I can hold my own; you won't believe the shit they drink in Tokyo."

They all laughed, except Kyle, who was standing with a very confused look on his face. Hoagie turned to see him and laughed again.

"Shit I almost forgot," he said placing an arm over Kyle's shoulders, "Kyle Streusel; Kuki Sanban, Kuki Sanban; Kyle Streusel."

They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure," Kuki smiled, "Abby was just telling me how the two of you are joined at the hip."

"Yeah and Abby has also seemed to drop off the face of the planet," Abby huffed from the couch.

"Ahhh we don't have to greet her," Kyle said to Kuki waving a hand at her, "she spends so much time with us she's probably sick of our voices, I would know 'cause I'm sick of hers."

A couch cushion smacked him on the side of the head causing another giggle-breakout.

"Join us boys," Abby said raising her drink.

They pulled another couch to face the one the girls were sitting on and parked themselves.

"Where's Kevin?" Hoagie asked as he sat back into the plush.

"Had to leave early," Abby sighed, "he's gotta be at school at five tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Sunday?" Kyle said.

"School Board meeting," Abby said taking a sip from her glass.

"That's our president," Kyle said eyes shining, "devoted, trustworthy, working for us. I voted for him y'know?"

"We know, Kyle," Hoagie groaned, "and if you recite that campaign poster one more time, I'm gonna steal your kidneys, all three of them."

The conversation eased on; they spoke about Kuki's time in Japan, how much had changed; the usual I-haven't-seen-you-in-years convo.

"The last time I saw the two of you, you were holding hands in the departure terminal," Kuki laughed.

Abby blushed and Hoagie smiled.

"Gosh we cried hard," Abby smiled, "almost as hard as when Nigel left."

"Nigel?" Kyle asked.

"Nigel Uno," Kuki sighed, "a good, good friend of ours. He left for something back in sixth grade, but can you believe I can't remember what?"

"Funnily enough neither can I," Hoagie chuckled, "never asked his parents, dunno why."

"Wow," Kyle said, "you guys go way back…"

"Yup," Kuki grinned, "Me, Abs, Hoagie, Nigel and Wally."

"Beatles?" Kyle asked in surprise.

"We knew him before he became Beatles," Abby said, "Does he still write to you?"

Kuki smiled, "Once a week."

"I hear you're only allowed to send one letter a week in there," Hoagie grinned, "I guess he's not writing to his parents."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"He's doing better," Kuki smiled, "He's studying, says he wants to become a doctor."

"And he used to faint at the sight of blood," Hoagie said shaking his head and taking another swig of his fourth Bacardi.

Kuki then asked Kyle something and the two of them started talking. Hoagie looked over at Abby. She was staring into space and smiling. She caught his eye and laughed.

"Stop thinking about me," Hoagie grinned, "you look like a goof when you drool."

Abby giggled, "How d'you know I'm not thinking of Kevin?"

"Because then you'd be touching your lips, thinking of the physical relationship you have. But you were smiling and thinking of all these feelings and emotions you have for me, which makes you much happier. I don't think it's appropriate though."

"Oh no?" Abby smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, we're friends and you have a boyfriend, people would start saying things," Hoagie said definitely.

Abby giggled again, and Hoagie smiled. Only two people in the world could make Abigail Lincoln giggle like a true girl; Kevin and him, and he was convinced that the one for him was far more sincere.

"See what I mean?" Kyle smirked as they zoned back in.

"What?" Hoagie asked causing him and Kuki to laugh.

"What?" Hoagie asked again looking at Abby who just smiled mischievously.

"Drink run!" Kuki said standing up, "same again for everyone?"

Abby and Kyle confirmed as Hoagie stood as well, "You're gonna need some more hands."

As they walked off to the bar Abby glared at Kyle, who gave her a big toothy grin.

"Stop," she frown-smiled.

"What?" Kyle asked holding his hands up defensively.

"You know; stop."

"I am doing nothing wrong…" Kyle tried to say but was stopped by Abby leaning over and beating him with another cushion.

"Woe!" Kyle called out between blows, "How cruel is fate that these star-crossed lovers must deny each other so! Woe!"

"I'm never helping you with your Literature homework again," Abby laughed.

The evening continued, and as blood-alcohol levels continued to rise; the subject of conversation changed drastically, namely sexual, as it always does.

"I'm sorry," Kyle said chuckling, "but have any of you seen her in a bikini?"

"I didn't even know she owned a bikini," Abby said.

"I didn't know she was a girl," Hoagie laughed.

"Trust me man," Kyle said finishing another bottle of something, "she is **definitely** a girl; that bikini was so small…"

"Enough!" Abby said covering her face with her hands, "Abby does not need those images."

Kuki laughed.

"I don't mind 'em too much…" she said biting her bottom lip.

Kyle fell backwards into the chair kicking his legs about and muffling a scream as Abby and Hoagie canned themselves.

Evening turned to morning as the clock struck one. All liquids had lost their taste now.

"I am not driving home tonight…" Kyle giggled.

"It was those fuckin' shooters!" Kuki laughed from where she lay across Hoagie's lap, "whose idea was that anyway?"

Abby raised her hand.

"I'm sorry Kooks," she said, "but I **had** to see you pissed."

"Let's head downstairs?" Hoagie suggested, "the bar downstairs has vodka."

"And there's a dance floor," Kuki pouted, "I wanna dance."

"It's settled then," Abby said standing up. She stumbled and giggled at herself.

A few minutes later they were at the bar. The bartender smiled at them, still stone cold sober.

"You brought friends," he laughed, "and by the looks of things you guys need vodka."

"I love this man," Hoagie smirked, "and I'm comfortable enough with myself to say that."

They started doing relays; dancing for a while and then heading to the bar for a break. By four they could only dance because the room was spinning so much if they tried to do anything else they'd probably pass out. Hoagie's head was light and ears pounding. The flashing lights had made his vision unreliable. He could see Kuki and Kyle dancing together off to his one side but they were the only people he recognized. He stumbled out of the crowd and slouched against a wall. Abby walked up to him and fell against the wall as well.

"You okay?" she smiled at him, sounding surprisingly sober.

"A little weary," Hoagie laughed, "But I'll be fine."

He looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked, feeling self conscious.

"I'm sure Kev is really sorry he isn't here right now."

"And why is that?"

"In your state, I'm sure you'd do all sorts of unexpected things."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well I don't want to disappoint you, and seeing as Kevin isn't here…"

Next thing he knew he was back out on the dance floor and she in front of him twisting and sliding with the rhythm and moving her arms about. Then her arms fell onto his shoulders as their faces came closer. They rocked slowly together as the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Abby looked at him with weary eyes, her smile was a little droopy and her hair a bit messy but she was still beautiful. All thoughts of boyfriends and public opinion we're long gone. Their faces were moving even closer together now; all he could feel was her arms around him and her body pressed against his. All he could hear was the sound of her breathing on his face. Her breath smelled of booze but he didn't care. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his, their lips now millimeters apart. And then they kissed, lightly at first, controlled by feelings neither of them were sure of. Then hormones kicked in and the kiss became more passionate and their tongues began exploring each other's mouths. They stood there, in the center of the dance floor, lip-locked for all the world to see. Kyle turned to see this and sobered up very quickly. He grabbed Kuki by the shoulders and turned her to face the scene.

"Oh God," she said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh Jesus," Kyle said frowning.

"_I got a feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night,"_ the song played in the background,_ "that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night…"_

**Transmission Interrupted…**

**Well that was fun. **

**Oh, and before I get sued:**

"**I gotta a feeling" and all its lyrics belong to the Black Eyed Peas.**

**Let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing.**

**Dark**Mike


	2. Part II

**Part II**

**Transmission Re-established**

**Resuming Footage:**

**Stabilizing feed…**

_Sunday morning rain is falling, steal some covers…_

**Stabilizing feed…**

"Oh my god, did you see what happened at the party last night?"

"I was in the room! They looked wasted though…

**Stabilizing feed…**

"Hey Tommy, did Hoagie come home last night?"

"I dunno mom, what am I? His keeper?"

**Feed Stable**

Hoagie's eyes slowly fluttered open. Rain was pattering against a window somewhere in front of him. The light hit his eyes, causing his head to erupt into pain. He shut his eyes and clutched his head. The pervious night's events flashed across the back of his eyelids. His eyes now shot open as he sat up. He was in a living room on a large couch, moving boxes towered around him.

"Oh, you're up," a voice came from behind him.

He turned to see Kuki enter the room with a tray on which A teapot and a few small cups balanced with a small dish of biscuits.

"Whoa," Hoagie choked his voice hoarse, "Kooks? What happened?"

She placed the tray on the small coffee table in the center of the lounge area and sat down on the couch next to him. She picked up the teapot and carefully filled two cups.

"Milk and two sugars," Hoagie said.

She laughed, "This is herbal tea; it'll help with the hangover."

She handed one of the cups to him and then took the other, sipping carefully. Hoagie sipped his own tea and tried to gather his thoughts. He was still in the clothes he had worn to Kerry's party spare his goggles which lay on the ground at his feet. Kuki saw him looking at them and laughed.

"I figured they'd strangle you if you slept with them on," she smiled.

Hoagie took another sip of his tea as he looked at her; she was wearing a knee length nighty and Rainbow Monkey slippers. Her hair was sleep-messy and even with her lack of make-up, she glowed with natural beauty. He smiled; Beatles was a lucky guy.

"You better not be checking me out," Kuki said raising an eyebrow.

"It's hard not to," Hoagie shrugged, "You've just changed so much, and in all the right places."

Kuki laughed again, "Still the ladies man, eh?"

Hoagie polished off his tea and sighed.

"That wasn't so bad," he said, "and it actually did get rid of my headache."

"Japanese cliché," Kuki grinned, "works every time."

"What happened, Kooks?"

"Well, you kinda passed out over the bar at the party; Kyle and I had to drag you outa there. He's actually a surprisingly good driver, even when he's a little tipsy."

"And Abby?"

"I called Kevin and he picked her up. Nice guy."

"Yeah, yeah," Hoagie grunted, "well it coulda ended worse."

Kuki bit her bottom lip and stared at her cup.

"What?"

"You really don't remember do you?"

Hoagie looked at her with a clueless expression. She sighed.

"You and Abby," she said fiddling with a strand of hair, "well, kissed."

Hoagie laughed, "Don't be ridicules, I didn't kiss Abby."

A look of realization struck his face as he remembered his little dance with Ms. Lincoln.

"Oh fuck, I kissed Abby!"

"Actually I think she kissed you," Kuki offered, "if it makes any difference."

"It doesn't," Hoagie said falling back into the couch, his hand across his face, "How?"

"Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol," Kuki sighed.

"This is bad," Hoagie whined, "I just kissed my best friend, and Kevin Johnson's girlfriend, which, if they had been separate people, wouldn't have been such a bad thing, but seeing as they're the same person…"

"It's bad?" Kuki asked.

"It's a god-damned nightmare!"

He sat up again and buried his face in his hands.

"Who saw?" he asked.

"Everyone in the room at the time," Kuki said sadly, "The rumor mill is already in motion, do you have Twitter?"

"No."

"I'd suggest it stay that way."

Hoagie stood up, rubbing the back of his head and starting to pace, "How the freak am I supposed to show my face at school tomorrow?"

"Everyone at that party was beyond pissed," Kuki said pouring herself more tea, "I don't think anyone is sure of what they saw, for now, they're just rumors. Deny everything."

"You sound like Kyle," Hoagie frowned, "this is such a screw up."

He walked over to the window and stared out. The rain was coming down pretty hard against the window. Hoagie caught his reflection in the cold glass and sighed, his breath condensing to form a grey patch in front of him. Kuki walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What was it like?" she asked softly.

"Sorry?"

"The kiss, what was it like? Or can't you remember?"

Hoagie thought hard, the most of the evening was a bit of a blur, but for some reason, the kiss was crystal clear. He could still feel her lips against his, her body in his arms. A smile began to creep across his face.

"You felt something right?"

The smile stopped. What did he feel? Was it true love and affection? Or was he just horny?

"I-I don't know," he said.

Kuki sighed again.

"Kyle told me about the two of you," she said sitting down again, "says that you could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

Hoagie joined her.

"I always figured you'd be together when I got back, seeing how things were going in seventh grade…"

"Things happened," Hoagie said quickly, "I had a number of rocky relationships, she was there for me, but I blew her off, and now, she's with Mr. Perfect and I'm…"

She watched him as he trailed off.

"…I dunno."

"I think you're really crushing on her," Kuki smiled.

"Again," Hoagie laughed, "How much time did you spend with Kyle?"

Kuki suddenly looked down and twiddled her thumbs. Hoagie's eyes widened.

"You didn't..." he said in horror.

Kuki laughed, "Nah, I'm jus' screwin' with ya."

"Where is Streusel?" Hoagie asked.

"Upstairs in the spare room," Kuki shrugged, "he didn't want to go home to face his dad so he stayed. The couch was taken by your drunken ass so I got him a blow up mattress."

Hoagie grinned at her.

"Blow up, huh?"

"Oh, piss off."

Upstairs Kyle was just starting to come to. He shifted uncomfortably on the flimsy blow up he had been sleeping on. He rolled over and felt the presence of some one beside him. He slowly opened his eyes to see a girl kneeling beside him. She was younger than him; twelve, maybe thirteen. She was wearing a small nighty that barely covered her thighs and hung with a wide neck, exposing her left shoulder. She had shoulder length, black hair, a few strands falling over her pretty, Asian face. She looked down at him with interest with large, innocent eyes.

"Oh crap," he said, "I'm still dreaming. That's it; no more dodgy kung-fu movies before bed."

"I don't know you," the girl said, "are you Wally?"

"Who?" Kyle asked sitting up.

The duvet that was coving him fell off and his shirtless torso exposed. The girl's eyes widened.

"You are definitely not Wally," she said with a grin.

"Not since the last time I checked," Kyle said absentmindedly, "now listen, I know you're a figment of my imagination, but you're too young to be in this kind of dream and…"

She laughed, "You're not dreaming, you're awake, see?"

She pinched his chest.

"Ow!" Kyle yelped, "Alright, alright. Then who are you?"

"Mushi Sanban," the girl said holding out her hand.

"Kyle Streusel," he said lightly shaking her hand, "are you Kuki's sister?"

"Yup," Mushi said simply.

"Well beauty seems to run in the family, you must be quite an object of desire in your age group."

"I'm thirteen," Mushi blushed, "and thank you."

"Your welcome," he smiled back, "now where can I take a leak?"

She pointed to the door adjoining the room to a bathroom. Kyle nodded and got up walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door. He made his way to the toilet and went about his business. He finished up and turned around, only to see Mushi standing in the doorway, giggling. Kyle spun around in embarrassment, quickly closing up his jeans.

"What the heck are you doin'?" he exclaimed.

"I was just wondering what that bulge was," Mushi shrugged, "See, we're doing puberty in Biology and..."

She trailed off, staring at the ground.

"I just wanted to see what one looks like."

Kyle looked at her and sighed.

"It's fine, I guess," he said, "Just don't ever do something like that again. You're a pretty little thing with some pretty decent legs, do that to the wrong guy, and it will end in a court case."

He found himself staring at her legs now.

"Are you an athlete?" he asked, still staring.

She giggled.

"I do track running," she said pulling her nighty up higher to expose more of her thighs, "Why? Do you like what you see?"

Kyle felt like he was going to say something, but stopped himself. He slapped his hand over his eyes.

"No," he said, "this is wrong. Please cover your thighs."

He felt two small hands on his chest.

"You're pretty muscular yourself," he heard her say from right in front him, "D'you work out?"

She stared to slide her hands down onto his abdomen.

"Not r-really," Kyle stammered, "I really don't think this is a good idea…"

'What?" Mushi asked, "I'm just admiring your build, just as you were admiring my legs."

His hands slid lower.

"This is not good…" Kyle sang to himself.

"Yo Kyle! You up buddy?"

Hoagie walked into the bathroom to see Kyle standing shitless with Mushi's hands on his waist. He exchanged shocked glances with his terrified friend.

"Mushi?" he said in surprise.

"Oh hey, Hoagie," she said turning around as if nothing was wrong, "Long time no see."

She then walked past him and out of the room. Kyle collapsed and lay on the floor twitching.

"I'm impressed," Hoagie grinned.

"I am going to go to jail," Kyle whimpered from the fetal position.

Hoagie shook his head and sighed, "Get dressed you retard."

He left Kyle to sort out his issues and went back downstairs to Kuki. He caught Mushi in the kitchen, checking her reflection in a small mirror on the fridge.

"Hey Mushi I… what are you doin?"

She poked her chest and sighed.

"Don't judge me," she said without turning around.

Hoagie threw up his arms in defeat and returned to the couch flopping back down next to Kuki. She was confused by his exhausted expression.

"Your sister…"

A frown of realization struck Kuki's face.

"Is going through a phase and…"

"… just sexually harassed Kyle."

Kuki just looked at him.

"Maybe bringing her back to America wasn't such a great idea," she said with a groan.

Abby stifled a yawn, careful not to make it too obvious to her dad sitting beside her. In front of her the pastor of the Saint Kieran's Catholic Church was giving the morning communion. Pastor Samuel was a young man in his twenties, and brought a lot of life into what was usually boring church business, but even still Abby was bored. She thought of Cree lying in bed, probably with some cute college guy, allowing the morning to drift away without her. She scowled; what she would give to be in bed with some cute college guy, or any cute guy. She though of Kevin and grinned, and then she thought of Hoagie. Whoa, her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks; where did Hoagie come from? She thought of the previous night, her hand automatically began to rise to her lips. Her exact memories of the evening were a little hazy, but she was sure of two things; she had kissed Hoagie, yes **she** had kissed him, and people saw. What she wasn't sure of was what she felt. She loved Kevin, that was for sure, so why was she even still thinking about? It was a drunken mistake; Kevin had _carried_ her out there, she had no control of her actions. Right?

"You have heard that it was said, 'Do not commit adultery.' But I tell you that anyone who looks at a man or woman lustfully has already committed adultery with him or her in his or her mind," Samuel was saying.

Abby laughed to herself; too late for that. She wasn't really religious, never mind catholic. She didn't have anything against religion; her father was a devote catholic and her mother a Methodist, and they were both better people for it, it just never grasped her. Her dad made her go to church with him and do confession and she didn't mind too much, it's just this morning she had a serious hangover. Once communion was over she waited for the pastor to do confession, you're supposed to do it before communion, but Father Samuel was simply happy she was doing it at all. Abby saw Katie Fitzgerald approaching and groaned on the inside, Katie was Samuel's little sister and was a saint; the perfect, blond little church girl. Never smoked, never drank and was saving herself for marriage.

"Good morning Abby," she said sweetly as she sat down beside her.

"Mornin' Katie," Abby forced a smile, "Wus up?"

"Besides our Lord almighty?" she laughed.

Abby forced a laugh.

"No, I joke, I came over here to ask about a rumor I heard."

"Oh," Abby sighed.

"I do believe gossip to be a sinful thing," Katie said looking very worried, "But what I heard was rather troubling; I heard you kissed Hoagie Gilligan at that party last night, aren't you still dating Kevin Johnson?"

"Yeah, but that's just a rumor Katie," Abby said, "you can't be sure it happened."

"All I'm saying is that I hope you confess today," she smiled, "God forgives all who acknowledge their sins and strive to repent."

"Uh, yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Abby tried to smile back.

Katie did an about turn and walked off into the crowd. Abby sighed again, unsure of how she was going to deal with school the next day. Her dad emerged from the confession chamber and motioned for her to enter. Abby smiled at him and ducked through the curtain. Sitting down she could see the Samuel's silhouette through the dark screen.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned," she said making the cross sign on her chest.

"How long has it been since your last confession, my child?"

"About a month."

"What are your sins?"

Abby listed a few things; lying to her dad, looking over Billy Frasier's shoulder during Thursday's Pop Quiz, minor stuff.

"And that's about it…" she finished saying.

There was a moment of silence.

"And?" Samuel said expectantly.

"What?" Abby said in a surprised tone.

"And, what else?"

"Waddaya mean 'what else'?"

"Isn't there anything you're forgetting?"

"Hey, back off Sam, I don't need to say anything I don't…"

"That's Father," Sam said impatiently, "and just because I'm a servant of the Lord, doesn't mean I'm outta the gossip loop."

"Has it really spread that fast?"

"Yes."

More silence.

"Is it a sin if I meant it?"

"Did you?"

"I dunno…"

"Well you're lying, either to Kevin 'cause you don't really love him, or yourself 'cause you're tryna justify what you did, so yes; it's a sin either way."

Abby sighed, "Yeah…"

"You gotta make a choice, Kevin or Hoagie?"

"What choice? Kevin's my boyfriend, and Hoagie's my best friend and nothing more."

"Okay, okay," the priest chuckled, "but you know what I've always said about you and Hoagie."

"Yeah, yeah, like a million times."

They sat in silence again.

"God forgives you of your sins," Sam said eventually, "Remember that when tempted by sin; ask if whatever worldly thing you're after is worth your place in God's kingdom. Should I even bother assigning you penance?"

"You know I do this for my dad."

"You'll come around," Sam laughed, "one day when you get over yourself."

Abby stuck out her tongue and winked.

"Maybe," she said smiling, "Thanks Sammy."

Abby left the confession box and frowned as she joined her dad.

"I know its hard sweetie," he said, "with the confessin' and the facing your mistakes and awwwwww, y'know what I'm talkin' 'bout. I think it's good for ya."

He walked her out of the church.

"You wanna ride home?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll walk, I wanna swing past Kuki's anyway," Abby smiled, "I'll catch you later."

"I'm makin' lunch," Mr. Lincoln grinned, "don't make me eat alone now."

"Mom's flying across the world and Cree's livin' the college life," Abby said pulling on her jacket, "how'd I get stuck with you?"

"'Cause my baby girl would never leave me," he laughed.

He climbed into their car and drove off as Abby started down the street. The sun broke through the clouds and hit the water on, well, everything causing the world around her to sparkle. She sighed and clutched her head. It was still thumping, but Kuki would probably have something for that. A cool wind swept down the street and Abby clutched her jacket tighter around herself. Fall was an odd time of the year; one day it's warm and pleasant, the next it's a typhoon. She broke into a jog as she turned into Kuki's street; the clouds had rolled back over and sat now begging to rain. Drops started to fall around her as she now sprinted for Kuki's front door. She slammed into the door and began banging in it.

"Kooks!" she called, "It's me, Abby. Let me in, it's raining."

"Oh fuck," Hoagie yelped jumping up from the couch. He looked worriedly at Kuki, "I can't see her now!"

"Grab your shit and make a break for it out back," Kuki said throwing his jacket at him, "Kyle's car is parked around the corner."

"Kooks?!" Abby called again banging harder.

Kyle was pulling a shirt over his head as he came down the stairs. He stumbled as Hoagie grabbed his arm dragging him towards the sliding doors leading to the back yard.

"Yo?" he said in protest, "where's the fire?"

"Abby is at the front door," Hoagie fired at him quickly, "We're leaving."

Kyle, understanding the situation, now quickened his pace as well. Kuki tossed him the keys and they burst out into the rain.

Abby was about to turn around and leave when the door swung open.

"Abby!" Kuki said with a huge, slightly fake smile, "what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Getting drenched currently," Abby fumed, "Can I come in please?"

She tried to push past Kuki but was blocked. She looked at her with an irritated expression. Kuki looked over her shoulder to see Hoagie giving Kyle a boost over the yard's back wall.

"You can," Kuki said nervously, "but not like that. We just had new carpets put in and my mom would freak if that got damaged. Let me get you a towel."

She hesitated for a few seconds and then glancing over her shoulder again, hurried off into the house. Abby sighed; wondering of this was punishment for not taking confession seriously. She looked through the house and out the sliding glass doors into the back yard; she could swear she just saw a jean covered leg disappear over the far wall. She shook her head and reminded herself of the miniscule amount of sleep she had gotten the night before. Kuki reappeared with a bright red towel left hand. She sheepishly handed it to Abby who couldn't help but snatch it away from her. She dried her hair and took off her shoes and jacket; she then stood with her arms outstretched and a sarcastic look on her face to ask if she was viable for entry. Kuki laughed and nodded, pulling her friend into a hug. Abby seated herself in the lounge while Kuki made more tea. She was shivering as the cold began to get to her and snatched up the duvet already on the couch and wrapped it around herself. She sighed in content as the feeling began to return to her fingers and the shivering stopped and she sat back. The covers were soft and warm, but something else simply made them more comforting. Then she realized it was the smell. Bringing it up to her face she sniffed it deeply, and there it was; it was faint and hard to detect over the strong lemon smell of the detergent used to wash the blanket, but it was there. At first she couldn't recognize it, but then it struck her. They smelled kinda like…

"Hoagie called me this morning," Kuki said bringing the tea in on the tray again, "wanted to know if you were okay."

She saw how Abby was sitting and laughed.

"Make yourself at home."

She handed her a cup of tea and sat beside her. Abby took a long sip and grinned in satisfaction.

"So good," she mused.

Kuki laughed again. Abby's face scrunched in confusion.

"Why did he call you to ask if I was okay?" she asked.

"I dunno," Kuki said sarcastically, "I don't think it has anything to do with the fact that the two of you played tonsil hockey in the middle of the freakin' dance floor last night. If I made out with my best friend, I'd know exactly what to say."

"Alright, alright, I get it," Abby said raising her hand in defense, "I could do without the sarcasm though."

"What are you gonna do?" Kuki asked softly, "What are you gonna tell Kevin? This could end badly."

"It will end badly," Abby said sadly, "And I got a feeling Hoagie's the one who's gonna suffer."

"You kissed him," Kuki said sternly.

"I know…"

"So you need to take responsibility."

Abby stayed silent and stared at the bottom of her cup.

"What were you thinking?" Kuki asked.

Abby thought for a moment; she wish she knew.

"I-I dunno, Kooks," Abby panicked, "I'm trying to tell myself I was pissed, and had no control of my actions, but I really wasn't _that _wasted. I just- It was sudden, I-I had this rush of emotion, and at the time it seemed like the best think to do. But I really have **no** idea what to feel. I love Kevin, really I do, so I can't even begin to think of what could have possibly possessed me to do something like that."

She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Kuki pulled her into a make-shift hug, pressing Abby's head against her chest and running her one hand through her hair. Abby felt the warmth of her body and the beat of her heart and smiled; the confusion and frustration seeming to drift away. They sat like that for a few minutes, till the point where Abby was beginning to drift off to sleep.

"I've missed you Kooks," she mumbled.

"I've missed you too Abs," the oriental girl smiled, "I have friends in Japan, but nothing like this?"

"It's weird, huh? I used to be the one doing this to you," Abby chuckled.

Kuki giggled.

"You remember when I spent all that time making something I thought Wally would actually like, only for him to accidentally break it as I was handing it to him."

"Yeah!" Abby laughed, "That ugly soda can holder thing."

She felt a tug on her hair.

"It wasn't that ugly," Kuki said, "man did I cry after that. Y'know, I don't know if it was the shock of the move or hormones or something, but for some reason I my childhood is very hazy. I can remember important events…"

"Like the breaking of your ugly soda can holder."

She pulled Abby's hair harder this time.

"Ow," she laughed.

"…but the rest is fuzzy."

"I know what you mean," Abby sighed, "I wish I could remember why Nigel left."

"Only 'cause you had, like, the biggest crush on him," Kuki sang mischievously.

Abby blushed, causing her to laugh. Silence returned. Abby's eyes began to droop as she lay listening to Kuki's breathing, the girl's left hand still gently fiddling with her hair.

"Don't you miss the simplicity of being a kid?" Kuki sighed.

"I miss the tree-house," Abby mumbled in her half sleep state.

Kuki stopped and looked down at the African American girl.

"What?" she asked.

But Abby was already asleep. Kuki chuckled to herself and leant back into the couch.

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Steal some covers, share some skin_

She also closed her eyes and allowed her missed sleep to catch up with her. The rain was coming down softer now, gently pattering against the windows.

_And clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

She glanced down at Abby and laughed to herself, thinking of the drama that would ensue her first day back at school. She then shut her eyes and drifted silently to sleep.

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

**Transmission Interrupted…**

* * *

"**Sunday Morning" lyrics property of Maroon 5. **

**If anyone has a song request, if you think it will fit with the fic, mention it in the review I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE, RIGHT?**

**Peace, love and chicken wings**

**Dark**Mike


	3. Part III

**I usually don't like A/Ns but this must be said…**

**On a dark night in an ancient castle somehow built on a cliff that can in no way sustain its weight, a small hunchbacked lab assistant scurried around. He darted from one flashing machine to another.**

"**Nibz!" a tall and lanky figure in a lab coat called from the side of an operating table, "Get the crank ready, it's almost time!"**

**The table had a sheet thrown across it with a strangely shaped mass beneath it.**

"**Heh heh, yesss Doctorr," the strange little man called back, giggling to himself.**

**The doctor turned his head upward to gaze out of the skylight which hung open overhead. Dark clouds rolled across the night sky, protesting in thunder for being hurried along. Suddenly a flash of light streaked across his vision. A grim grin slid across the doctor's face.**

"**Now Nibz! Now!' he called.**

**With a final crazed chuckle, the assistant yanked at the lever. With a metallic shriek, chains suspended high above them began to move. The operating table slowly rose. Lightning and thunder continued to batter the senses and the doctor began to cackle manically.**

"**Yessss!" he hissed, "YES!"**

**The tabled rose and rose until it was positioned beside a large metal rod piercing into the unhappy sky. Suddenly an arc of lighting erupted from a cloud and struck the rod, filling the skylight with light and causing light bulbs across the lab to explode. This was followed by another strike, and another.**

"**Dr. DarkMike," Nibz shrieked in delight, "It is working!"**

"**Yes! YES!" DarkMike screamed, "Live my creation! LIVE!" **

**Just as suddenly as they started, the flashes stopped. The doctor rushed to the crank and yanked the lever again and slowly the table made its decent. The chains ground to a noisy halt as the table touched down.**

**The mad scientist and his assistant approached slowly. The bulge beneath the sheet moved slightly. Dr. DarkMike leapt forward in delight and shock and ripped the covering away. He paused with a satisfied smile on his face.**

"**They said it couldn't be done Nibz," he said. His eyes still fixed on the miracle he had conceived, "but those fools were again wrong."**

"**They, heh heh, should stop challenging you, Doctorr," Nibz giggled.**

"**No, without their insolence, what would motivate me? But no matter, this fic will live and the genre I worked so hard for will live with it…"**

**AND SO THE FIC DID LIVE**

* * *

**Part III**

**Transmission re-established**

**Resuming Footage:**

**Stabilizing feed…**

_I see a bad moon a'rising, I see trouble on the way…_

**Stabilizing feed…**

"Rachel, get me the file on that Beatles kid please."

"Of course sir."

"For God's sake Ms. Mackenzie, please call me Kevin…"

**Stabilizing feed…**

"The Cleveland Lake Watch released a warning today saying that if the rain continues to fall as heavily as it did over this weekend, the chances that the Silvermine river and adjoining Lake Richard will burst it's banks will rise dramatically, so if you live or drive through the Lakefront and Parkwood areas, please apply caution…"

**Feed Stable**

Warm. The feeling on Kuki's face was warm. Although strange, the warmth hadn't been what had woken her up; it was the light. She turned over, refusing to open her eyes. Her alarm hadn't gone yet so it wasn't time to get up and in her half asleep state light or warmth on her face was unimportant. She shut her eyes tightly and tried desperately to return to her dream of a hoodie wearing blond. Unable to find success after a number on minutes, she decided to consider the light and warmth. _If there's light, I've probably left my light on_, she considered without opening her eyes, _but then what's with the warmth?_ Unable to figure things out she reluctantly opened her eyes, expecting to see her tiny 3x3 room. What she saw instead was at first a surprise, but then a happy realisation. She opened her eyes to a large open plan room with moving boxes stacked everywhere. And the source of light and warmth was shining in through a large window on the opposite side of the room. Sunlight. Not the florescent glow of a dingy Japanese 'To Let' sign and the redbrick side of dingy Japanese apartment building that was her 'view' for the last four years. With a sudden rush of giddy energy she threw off her covers and jumped out of bed. It was only after she had showered and gotten dressed that her alarm eventually began its ear piercing chorus. She gathered her books and a large brown envelope, shoving them into her backpack. Then, as she did every morning, she systematically said goodbye to every one of her teddies, the only thing besides her clothes she had unpacked. The last she greeted was a orange rainbow monkey. She picked it up tenderly and gave it a long hug before kissing it's forehead and placing it carefully back on the shelf. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and felt the corner of the envelope dig into her side momentarily. She smiled at the rainbow monkey broadly, as if to assure it of something, and then darted downstairs.

Mr and Mrs Sanban were sitting at the kitchen table as Kuki entered.

"_Ohayo_!" she called happily.

"No, no, dear," her mother said without looking up from her newspaper, "We're back in America, English all the time please."

"I don't understand the problem you have with our daughter speaking her home language," Mr Sanban moaned, "She should be proud of her heritage."

"Dear, we've been over this; Kuki was born in America, heck _I_ was born in America, you're the only one actually from Japan. We don't what the girls to get confused; their schooling is in English again."

Mr Sanban mumbled something in Japanese and returned to his own paper. Kuki rolled her eyes at her parents and organised her breakfast. She then removed the brown envelope from her bag and spread its contents out on the kitchen table, screening through them as she quietly ate her Rainbow Munchies. Mrs Sanban's eyes darted up and noticed a photograph of a young boy with a blond bowl cut. She studied her daughter for some time before speaking.

"What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously, "I though after what happened we agreed you'd forget about him."

"_You_ agreed we'd forget about him," Kuki said simply.

"He's dangerous."

"How do you know? We weren't even here when he was sent away."

"He was locked up."

"He was framed."

"That's ridiculous!"

"It was a weak case, they barely had anything. He was used as an example!"

"And how would you know?"

"He sent me letters."

"What?"

"Once a month!"

"You said those were from Abigail Lincoln!"

"I lied!"

"That Beatles boy is dangerous and you will have nothing to do with him!"

"Sorry Mom, I really don't care, if you wanna control someone's life, go wake up Mushi."

Her mother got up from the table suddenly, causing her chair to scrape along the floor.

"We are not done talking about this," she snapped.

"Talking? You're shouting at each other!" Mr Sanban whined.

"Stay out of it!" they both yelled at him in unison.

Mr Sanban sunk behind his newspaper in a wise retreat as the ladies exchanged one last burning look. Mrs Sanban then stormed out of the kitchen to wake up the one child she still seemed to have jurisdiction over. Mr Sanban enjoyed the silence for a moment before peeping up over his newspaper again.

"You shouldn't give her such a hard time," he said with a sigh, "She's only like this because she cares."

"Well I wish she wouldn't care so much…" Kuki mumbled allowing her voice to trail off, "And what about you? Don't you care if I'm involved with a convicted delinquent?"

Her father smiled.

"I do care; I just know what my little _hime_ is capable of."

Kuki smiled, "Thanks _tousan_."

Her father gave her a look.

"Fine; thanks _dad_."

"See, now you mother's got nothing against me."

Kuki gave a giggle and scooped her clutter from the table, sliding it back into its envelope. She carefully placed it in her backpack and planted a quick kiss on her father's forehead.

"Have a nice day," he called after her as she left, "And stay away from the boys, now that we're back in America they'll want you 'cause you oriental!"

Kuki opened the door to a fresh spring morning; the sun was hanging low over a number of trees across the street and the smell of freshly cut grass and hundreds of blossoming flowers hung in the air. The sky, a brilliant blue, was clear, spare a few lethargic rainclouds left form the day before's downpour handing heavily in the distance. If Kuki had taken time to notice, she would have welled with the joy of being back in suburbia, but she was a little distracted by one Hoagie Gilligan, standing on her doorstep with his hand reaching out to knock. He looked terrible; dark rings hung under his eyes and his hair was more of a mess than usual. He looked more surprised than she was. He shut his eyes as if trying to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"I'm screwed," he mumbled.

"I forgot you're not a morning person," Kuki grinned, grabbing his arm and leading him towards the street.

"Whoa whoa, slow down," he protested, "gimmie a sec; I barely slept last night. I got no idea what I'm gonna do about Abby and..."

Once on the sidewalk Kuki manoeuvred herself under his arm and snuggled into his chest.

"That's a nice deodorant," she said casually and started walking, dragging him along.

"Okay," Hoagie said, slightly stunned, "did I miss something."

"We are now dating," she said simply.

"We are?"

"Yes, don't you get it; all this time I have been harbouring a secret love for you Hoagie Gilligan."

Hoagie, his confusion granting him new strength, forced them to stop. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"I don't think Wally would approve of this," he said lamely.

"Oh God, Hoagie, don't you get it?" Kuki sighed.

"I don't know if it's the lack of sleep or maybe shock but I swear I am so confused right now I think I'm gonna pass out."

Kuki giggled, "Ok, check it; I did some research last night by checking the rumour mill; Facebook, Twitter, Myspace, the works, and discovered that the info on your little dancefloor liplock with Ms. Lincoln is very sketchy; most people know it was you, but only _think _you were kissing Abby. I think it has something to do with people not believing the idea that anyone would be stupid enough to kiss Kevin Johnson's girlfriend."

"I can't believe it," Hoagie grumbled.

"Exactly, so then I got this idea; if you rocked up on Monday with a new girlfriend then people would start to think it was her you kissed. Of course then I had to figure out how to get you a girlfriend in 12 hours, which not even I could do, so I had my second brainstorm; I'd be your girlfriend, pretend of course, just until this whole thing smoothes out."

"Okay," Hoagie said thoughtfully, "But is me rocking up at school with you on my arm enough? What's to stop Kevin from knocking you out the way and beating the shit out of me?"

"Do you think I've come up with all this without taking that into consideration? I find that offensive," Kuki said pretending to look hurt, "Have you been on Facebook this morning?"

"I don't even know how I got to your doorstep."

"Well I posted on a bunch of people's walls that you kissed me, and that we were now dating, and had you reply with a conformation."

"I haven't been on Facebook since Thursday..." Hoagie said starting to look confused again.

"Yeah I got onto your account and sent the conformations myself," Kuki said simply

"What?"

"I figured out your password."

"How? What is it?"

"Yipper; your password for everything. Seriously dude."

"If I put as anything else I'd forget!"

"Whatever, just don't change it now in case I need to use it. I also changed your relationship status to "in a relationship" with me, so every one of your friends on Facebook, which is quite possibly the whole school, received a notification this morning."

She smiled at him proudly and Hoagie allowed a small grin to creep across his face.

"My god, Kuki," he chuckled, "you have quite possibly saved my ass."

"Hey, you know diversionary tactics are my speciality," she tucked herself back under his arm and winked up at him, "baby."

They started walking again and Hoagie noticed two girls across the street looking at them and chatting quietly to one another. He laughed.

"Some airhead you turned out to be."

"Have a nice day dear, with the books and the learnin' and the building of your future and... awwwww, you know what I'm talkin' bout!"

"Yeah," Abby called back to her father as she left the house, "thanks Daddy."

She shut the door and fell against it, trying to gather her thoughts. A tough task as they were, at that point, spread out between her doorstep and North Korea. _Abby's okay with this_, she tried to reassure herself. She had received a call from Kuki earlier that morning, which she had thought would be a simple, "Where's register? Where's science? Will you walk me to school?" kinda new-kid convo... what she had gotten instead was an elaborate plan to save her social life. And it was good too; Kuki's plan was flawless, and she had already done all the hard work. She and Hoagie would pretend to date to blur the rumours. Perfect. But something was eating at the pit of her stomach. The worst part is that she knew what it was; a feeling that sent her reeling back to a the painful time a few years before, when he was the one with all the girlfriends and she was the puppy dog chasing after him as he broke himself time and time again, all the while secretly hoping he would notice her. Her mom had said years ago, just as the interest in the opposite sex was starting to arise, that when Hoagie got a girlfriend, she would be jealous. And, as we all find out sometime in our lives, mothers are always right. But Abby was over it; Hoagie had had a brief girlfriend recently, and she had felt nothing. But somehow the thought of him and Kuki, even just pretend... _Shit, what does Abby care? She's got a boyfriend and this arrangement is gonna save her ass; Abby's okay with it._ And with that final thought she put on a smile and began her walk to school. She had just managed to get some normal thoughts back in her head (what she was going to do about the fact that, due to the weekend's events, she hadn't done her Science assignment.) when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her behind a hedge. Now for most people this would have been a moment for panic, but because Abby knew what street she was on, what house she was outside of and which hedge this was, she didn't need to. She stumbled into the morning shade to see Kyle's panicked face.

"Morning Kyle, you know there's this idea that came about 1000 years ago," Abby said sarcastically, "it's crazy, but I heard it's catching on. You ready? It's called: saying "Hi Abby, I need to talk to you..."

"No time, they would have seen you."

"Aw man, have you been blazing again?" Abby sighed, looking at his eyes for the tell-tale signs," The CIA is not after your father."

"Okay one; a guy gets high _once, _and suddenly he's a stoner? Two; the CIA **is **after my father, he knows about all their sick little experiments in the Gulf from first hand experience and c) it's them."

He pointed over the foliage at Hoagie and Kuki who were walking past on the other side of the street, still arm in arm. Suddenly it made sense, and Abby couldn't help but laugh. Kyle eyed her like a psycho.

"What?" he demanded.

"So I take it you've been on Facebook this morning?" his female companion chucked.

"Yes! And I couldn't believe it so I decided to do some recognisance."

"So you hid under this bush and waited for them to pass?"

"I know, I'm a ninja, but this is serious," he thrust his hand towards the couple again, "what the fuck?"

Abby gave a laugh and explained the plan, as simply as she could.

"Well that's better than my plan," Kyle said with a grin.

Abby knew the grin, it was a sign he was about to say something so clever she'd want to punch him.

"Abby regret's asking already, but what was your plan?"

"My plan was that you and Hoagie get over yourselves and just get together already."

Bingo. Abby swung at him, but the nimble blond was on his feet and already pacing it down the sidewalk. Abby chased after him for as far as she could, but the guy just seemed to have an endless supply of energy. He caught up with Hoagie and Kuki and slowed down just enough to get out: "Iknowwhat'," before racing on.

Abby only caught up to them once they had reached Gallagher High; a tall and majestic looking building surrounded by green lawns, which wasn't so surprising seeing that it was Cleveland's town hall for years before the new one was built closer to main road. Hundreds of Gallagher's students milled about, slowly making their way inside. From the perspective of Abby's approach it was your average high school; your normal groups of high school stereotypes, and the normal drone of post-weekend gossip. Jock's bragging about who sucked them off, attention whores bragging about their outfits, stoners bragging about how high they were and geeks having invigorating conversation about who they blew to pieces in the month's video game. A number of groups hushed their voices as Abby jogged past. She caught up with Hoagie and Kuki just as a couple of people had stopped to congratulate them.

"You kno' he's a complete womanizer," Fanny was saying, her scowl lashing at them through orange bangs, "this asshole's broken more hearts than he can count."

"Ignore her Kooks," Hoagie grinned cockily, "she's just bitter 'casue I broke hers."

Fanny's face went blood red, "The only reason I'm not castrating you is out of respect for your... ug... girlfriend."

"I think the two of you are adorable," said Rachel Mackenzie smiled, "I always figured the two of you for a good couple."

"Jesus," Abby laughed as she approached, "you'd swear they were getting hitched."

Hoagie went into shock.

"Uh... this isn't... um... isn't what..." he mumbled to her when she got closer.

"I know idiot, play along," she hissed through a clenched smile, and then loudly said, "so when's the wedding?"

"I'm thinking spring, I've always liked flowers," Kuki winked up at Hoagie, who laughed awkwardly.

"She's messin' wit ya, Casanova," Abby chuckled, "now hand her over; Cherry Blossom over here needs to get acquainted with her new dojo."

"And the Asian puns just keep on coming," Kuki sighed and turned to face Hoagie, "See you at lunch, 'kay?"

"You got it doll," Hoagie grinned down at her.

She leant forward and gave him a peck on the cheek, causing Rachel to gush, Fanny to gag and Abby to twitch. The girls then made for the building.

"Ta, ladies!" he called after them, before turning to his own friends with a cocky grin.

Kyle, Mark, Patton, TJ and Nick all stood a few meters away, waiting patiently for their leader. The leader in question approached and was greeted by praise and fist-pounds.

"Dude, that is some fine eastern delight," Nick Dawson mused, "she gonna love you long time."

"Hey fuck off man," Hoagie said smiled, "that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Careful; Mark might jus' ninja her," TJ, a tall and broad African American, laughed, making kung-fu movements with his hands towards said person.

"Again with the fucking Asian shit?" Mark Chan (Jason's younger brother) said shaking his head, "get over it, man."

"Or what? You're gonna have to defend your honour?" TJ smirked continuing with the cheesy kung-fu routine.

"Aw c'mon, TJ," Patton Drilovsky chuckled, "now you jus' borderin' on racist."

"Racist?" TJ exclaimed in fake shock, "I can't be racist; I'm black. Make's me immune. In fact ya'll racist for oppressin' me like this, ima have to report this shit."

"Holy shit, dude," Kyle laughed, "where d'you get this shit from?"

"C'mon morons," Hoagie shook his head, "We're gonna be late."

The six of them made their way towards the steps that lead up to the school's main entrance. As they were passing the large statue of American politician C. E. Gallagher, a voice chuckled from up against it.

"Got some balls, Gilligan, I'll give you that..."

The boys stopped and turned towards the source of the voice to see Milton Callaway, one of the school's resident creeps, extinguish his spent cigarette against the statue.

"What was that Callaway?" TJ said sternly.

"I was simply commenting on the guts that you friend here has," Milton smirked as he walked up to them, the stench of stale cigarettes following him, "I mean, if **I** hooked up with Kevin Johnson's girlfriend, there ain't no way I'd be stupid enough to show my mug at school the next day."

"Shit dude," Kyle scoffed, "do you even live in this century? Hoagie kissed that new girl Kuki, they're dating now."

"Kuki?" Milton laughed, "Jesus, she even has a whore name."

Hoagie's anger surged; so she wasn't actually his girlfriend, but still, would you let someone say something like that about a close friend of yours? He lurched forward, Kyle's arm across his chest stopped him.

"You got a fucking point to make, dipshit?" Nick demanded, "or are you just gonna stand there and continue to fuck us off?"

"All I'm saying gents is that your lil' friend here better watch his back," Milton's face went dark, "Cuz' whereas you might have the gossip-whores sold, the people that matter aren't so easily fooled."

"Is that a threat?" Hoagie asked with forced sternness.

"I dunno Gilligan, I'm simply a humble messenger. Just know that you better watch you're step."

And with that Milton slinked off into the shadows, leaving the guys to stare after him, a mixture of anger and, yes, fear welling inside.

"People who matter?" Nick whimpered, "Remember Bobby Devara?"

"He fell down the stairs, moron," Mark said, not sounding like he believed himself.

"That must've been a long set of stairs..." Patton chucked nervously.

"Stairs?" TJ scoffed, "I would like yall to show me a set of stairs that can to _that_ to somebody's face."

"Ah don't worry about it man," Kyle said, placing a sympathetic hand on Hoagie's shoulder, "dude's probably high, c'mon lets get inside."

And with that they headed in.

_I see a bad moon 'a rising, I see trouble on the way_

_I see thunder and lightnin', I see bad times today._

_Don't go 'round tonight_

_Well, it's bound to take your life_

_There's a bad moon on the rise..._

**Transmission inturupted...**

* * *

**A big thanks to all who have reviewed so far, I hope I haven't lost readers due to my absence.**

**I'll try to finish it this time, but your reviews are my motivation, so quite frankly you **_**want**_** to review.**

**Dark**Mike


End file.
